


Best friend squad RIDES AGAIN!

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: Adora's life could be better. Much better. A shitty job, a tough relationship with her ex, and very little contact with her child.What can a worrying mother and a caring kid do for their daughter/mother?Come up with a plan to bring the band back together of course!Bonus: see if you can figure out which Donald Duck-story I nicked the premise from...
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/adora exes, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. When you hit bottom, you don't start to dig.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaemantis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaemantis).



_Purring. She was purring. She was warm and purring next to her. She couldn’t see her, it was too dark. ...No, not dark. It was her vision that was blurred._

_So, she couldn’t see her, but she could hear her, she could feel her. She fumbled around her, trying to identify where she was…_

_“Hey, Adora…” That voice… it sent shivers down her spine and her throat ran dry all of a sudden. She could finally make out the contours of one golden eye and one blue, and a red mouth, smirking at her. She just needed to get a little closer. Her mouth was ready for the kiss. Just a little bit closer…_

**“...abe… I GOT YOU BABE! I GOT YOU BABE!”**

“Ungh…” The darkness and blurriness vanished and made way for a very light and sharp bedroom. Adora sighed. The dream was way better than reality. Way better. Better company, more fun activity… Save for the warmth. Her duvet was really nice. Well worth the money, even if it had cost her half a month's payment.

Adora S. Grayskull sat up in her bed, turned off Sonny and Cher who'd reached the last chorus on their hit, and left the bed. Her feet were hugged by the soft mat as she left the bedroom for her bathroom. She took off her night wear, put it in the washer and began to brush her teeth. Stark naked. It was no risk, her bathroom had no windows. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body showed that it was exposed to the gym 3-4 times a week, but her face showed signs of a tiredness that no gym in the world could help her with.

 _Perhaps botox, but it isn’t worth it,_ she thought to herself. _Tea is cheaper anyway._

Adora S. Greyskull was to this day 36 years, 4 months and 3 days old. She worked as a lawyer at Prime, Weaver and Prime, specializing in civil court cases. It is best to say this right away, Adora wasn’t happy or a very successful person. Sure, she had a degree in law, but the firm she worked for never got any high profile cases and the management was… shady, to say the least. She was a horse girl, and in her youth she spent as much time as she could in the saddle. But, time and living in the big city made it harder and harder for her and a few years back she gave up on her hobby completely. 

She was a friendly and open person, but she was also a workaholic, which left her spare time rather brief. It was very much sleep, work, eat, gym, work overtime, sleep. At times, some of those, save for work and gym had to be sacrificed. 

Adora looked at herself in the mirror as she got dressed. _Today is going to be a good day! A great day even!_ “Dagnabbit!”

That was her gran’s favourite cuss and she had inherited it. Adora was an optimist at her core, or at least a firm believer in the idea that hard work paid off. As she drank her tea, she mentally checked off todays to-do list.

 _Court 8 am to 1 .p.m. That Mantenna guy. Simple case, divorce and the question of splitting property. Piece of cake._ She had worked on the case for the last two weeks and she was confident that she would win. _That should get Miss Weaver off my back for a while. Perhaps even earn me some points with Mr. Prime?_

 _Lunch, gym, pick up Finn at 4 p.m. SHARP. I have to be on time._ She sighed. “I WON'T be late this time...I won’t. 

_5 p.m. Back home with Finn, have dinner and just be cozy on the couch and then…_ “A whole darn mother-child weekend! Finally!”

She finished her tea, put her coat on and left her apartment. She decided to wear her lucky high heeled sneakers, just in case. She decided to take the elevator today, _Don’t wanna jinx this day by breaking a heel._ As she closed the door to her apartment she said “This day will be good.

* * *

The time was 3 p.m. when she finally got out of the courthouse. She didn’t look back as Mr. Mantenna was taken away by two uniformed officers.

“This is BULLSHIT! You have no right to do this to me! And YOU! YOU B...! I WILL SUE YOU! I WILL SUE YOUR SORRY BUTT AND THE DARN FIRM! YOU SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY! EA…” And then the car door closed behind him.

Adora got in her car and dunked her head on the steering wheel. 

“FUUUUDGE!!!! FUDGE! VANILLA FUDGE WITH GRAINS OF PEPPER!”

(Adora never swore.) It should have been easy. They should have won. She HAD done her research. There was just a small part she missed. The fact that Mr. Mantenna had forgotten to mention that he was married to not only one, but three other women and one man using different names… And they had all showed up to the hearing with THEIR own demands…

Adora’s case went up in flames and Mr. Mantenna was arrested on the spot for polygamy, fraud and breach of trust. She looked at the time. 3.15 p.m. No point in going to the gym. Better go straight to pick up Finn. 

But as she drove to the suburb in the other part of town where Finn lived with their other parent, Adora found herself being rather hungry. She noticed the sign of a well-known fast food chain in the distance and she parked outside. She ordered, got her food (and made a mental remark to do a double pass at the gym next time) and ate, but as she was finished and prepared herself to leave… A woman in her late 50’s slipped on the floor and fell. It was loud and messy, since she carried a chocolate milkshake in her left hand as she fell.

“I am so sorry ma’am” the Manager was quickly there to help her up. “I apologize, the restaurant will pay for your food.”

“You think the food is enough? I HURT MY BACK! I want compensation! It was your fault!”

The manager looked hardened. “Ma’am, we do apologize, but there seems as if it was your milkshake spilled that you slipped on and…”

Adora sighed. She knew this was not the right thing to do, BUUUT her superiors would probably be less pissed on her if she brought home a case… so…

“Excuse me...? Excuse me madam?”

“WHAT IS IT?”

“Adora S. Greyskull. Representing the firm Prime, Weaver and Prime. Perhaps I could be off service…?”

The lady’s face opened up in a nasty grin and the manager whitened. 

“Actually… Yes! I definitely want your service!”

* * *

45 minutes later the lady was in a cab towards the office, Adora had papers signed, witnesses gathered and pretty much a clear case. She felt sorry for the manager, but hey, life is pain, right? Right. She looked at the time. 4.17. _Shit. Shit shit shit I don’t care that I use foul language SHIT!_

4.25 she stood outside the house and rang the bell. _Please don’t be mad, please don’t be… Who am I kidding… She’s always mad at me._

The door opened, revealing a young kid at 12 years, blond with log messy hair and bright blue eyes. They smiled widely and jumped Adora.

“MOM!”

“Heeey kid! Aaah, come here!” She hugged her kid back. “Oh gosh, you have grown! I can’t believe…”

“Hey Adora. About bloody time.”

Adora let Finn go as she looked right into the same eyes from her dream the night before. But these eyes were irritated and full of stress. And unfortunately they were the real ones.

“I said 4 pm. SHARP. Sharp. This is 4.28..” Catra spoke with a dry and exasprated voice. “Also I don’t think our kid has grown THAT much since last time you saw them.” Catra stood leaning against the door, arms crossed and giving Adora the stink eye, then she turned her head and looked at Finn. The stink eye was replaced with love and affection, and Adora couldn't help missing when that look was given to her as well. She gave her ex-wife an appraising kind look, bottom to top. No socks, Catra always hated socks. Still did, apparently. Black nail polish on the toenails, that was new. It suited her though. A pair of black yoga pants with patterns in dark green and purple. Her hips were wider these days... But she still looked like she could take down a medium sized assaulter. Not that they showed that much, the upper part of her body was covered by a way to big t-shirt with a picture of Ru Paul in football gear and the words "I'm playing for the other team" written on it. Adora wondered who had given it to her, it wasn't really Catra's style. Catra's hair varied between the Lion's mane and very very much shorter, the kind that said "I'm gay, you got a PROBLEM with that?" Today it was the latter, short and neat but still a little messy, like it always was back when... And then she found herself eye to eye with Catra again.

"Zip your fly."

To her annoyance, Adora didn't have a good response to that, so instead she turned to Finn, who stood ready in the doorway with their back-pack and a duffel bad in hand.

“Do you have all your stuff, Finn?” Finn nodded. “Great. Get in the car. I just need to speak a bit with your mother.” Finn grabbed a back-pack and a small suitcase and went to the car.

“Hmm. 'Your mother'. Oh how formal we are.”

“Catra... “

“Catherine for you, Adora. Catra is for FRIENDS and LOVERS. “

Adora felt how she got red in her face. She took a deep breath, and said: “5 p.m. Sunday?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. But be on time. Perhaps that is possible. FOR ONCE.”

Adora felt a blush growing on her face, she couldn’t stop herself from reacting. “Catr...Catherine, I apologize but work was…”

“OH MY WORLD. WAS IT WORK? OH WHAT A SURPRISE. The mighty She-ra once again choose WORK over FAMILY.”

“Catherine, I…” The old nickname from their school days annoyed her, but she felt more sad than angry. But Catra didn’t seem to care what her reaction was.

“Don’t. I don’t care anymore. I don’t want to care about you anymore. But Finn does! I don’t want to see them hurt, UNDERSTOOD? One more slip-up and… “

“I won’t. I… I won’t.” 

Adora had a few failures behind her, but none hurt more than the day she lost custody of her own kid to her Ex. Apparently being a good lawyer wasn’t a plus when you tried to argue that you would have the time AND money to take care of a 10-year old non-binary. Especially the part of “you can’t guarantee to give the emotional support that is required in this delicate case, Mrs. Grayskull.” Sure, Finn needed their parents more than ever, but that argument from Catra’s lawyer had been a low blow. Catra had not looked Adora in the eyes during that part of the hearing.

“You’d better. Now fuck off.” And then Catra closed the door.

The car ride back to Adoras apartment was subdued. Finn didn’t like it when their mommas were upset or fighting, but they didn’t really want to take any side. They loved both their mommas and hated the fact that they couldn’t stay equally with both of them. So they simply conversated about school, friends, videogames and what to order for dinner. The last thing was the only part when emotions got involved, since Adora wanted Thai and Finn, as the true preeteen wanted pizza. In the end they decided to have pasta as a compromise. They both needed to carb up, (Finn was a promising baseball player) and there was this wonderful invention known as Parmesan Cheese... 

Adora’s mood had almost gotten back to her morning mood… when her phone rang. Ms. Weaver. Adora could see the cold, greyish face in front of her. Ms. Weaver calling after 4 p.m was never a good idea. She sighed and put in her bluetooth unit.

“Adora speaking.”

 _“Miss Greyskull. I am glad I could get to you. As you know better than anyone, today’s court hearing was a failure.”_ Adoras mood sank instantly, but she hadn’t lost her fighting spirit. Yet.

“With all respect, Miss Weaver…”

_“Be. Quiet. It was an utter failure. And even more so, Mr. Mantenna has decided to sue us. Now, he will fail, of course. But we are still going to meet him in court. You will take care of that this Tuesday.”_

“But Ms Weaver… I would have to work over the weekend then.”

_“Yes? And?”_

“I… I have this weekend off.”

_“Yes, I have a note about that. Well, you should have thought about that before you failed.”_

“Ms Weaver, I have my… kid this weekend.”

_“Your planning is of no interest to me. Ms Greyskull. AS you know, very few firms would have accepted an applicant as inexperienced as you. This whole time has been a learning experience for you. I must say, I thought you had learned how to deal with these issues.”_

“Ms Weaver, I brought you home a new case?”

 _“That slipping tart? Ms. Grayskull, that was just a gallic turd compared to the case you lost. What?”_ There was murmur next to the phone.

_“But Sir… I see… Yes. Yes of course. Alright, Ms. Greyskull.”_

“Yes?”

_“Mr Prime just spoke to me. HE was impressed by your attempt to make up for your slip-up. He has granted you the next weekend off. But! You are still technically my liege, and that will happen ONLY IF you succeed in court Monday.”_

“But Ms Weaver…”

_“IS THAT CLEAR?”_

Adora sighed. “Yes Ms. Weaver…” And there she was broken. Again.

Finn had heard everything their mother had said and most of what Ms. Weaver said. They sighed. Again. They knew what would come next. And even if it wasn’t momma's fault… It still hurt.

“Finn… I am so sorry darling. We will have dinner but then… I need to work.”

“Mhm…”

“You can stay if you want of course… well… I won’t be around that much.”

“Can I be at Grans tomorrow?”

Adora stared at Finn. She hadn’t given her mothers a thought. “Oh. Yes! Yes of course!”

They got home with their food and started to eat. Dinner was delicious, but they were both silent. There was nothing funny about this. Not at all. The evening was still. Finn played on their phone, Adora was working. They went to bed late, but not for any fun reasons.

* * *

Saturday began with a quick breakfast, and then Adora left Finn at their grans house. Adora tried to be quick, but she couldn’t escape the strong arms of Mara Greyskull. “Overtime or not, you are NOT visiting enough to not come in for tea and cake, young lady!” Mara Greyskull was still an impressive sight, even at 62. The old lady showed in the grey hair and the wrinkled face and hands, but she was still taller than Adora and she still held a dangerous grip. And her brown, friendly eyes had never stopped looking out for her little girl.

“Mom, I am 37.”

“That’s what I said! _Young_ lady! Now get your ass inside. Both of you. I know you, you can’t work on an empty stomach.” As they passed the hall, Adora saw a glimpse of the backside of her other mother, Light Hope locked in her room. The sounds of a fighting game could be heard through the slight ajar door. 

“Hope! Our baby’s home! Time for tea!”

“Greetings Adora, my child of the stars! But Mara, my love! I will be there, I just need to die first.”

Adora gave her mother an awkward look, Mara shrugged her shoulder. “She thinks that’s funny. She’s playing Overwatch right now. Between you and me, I wonder when she eats. But forget her, now sit down and EAT!”

Tea and cake in the Grayskull/Light Hope household on a Saturday was almost similar to lunch, and when Adora finally managed to leave, she was equipped both with a heavy lunch box and an invitation to have dinner that night. Well, not an invitation… an order. 

Finn did have a pretty good day after all. They loved their grans and if nothing else, Light Hope-Gran was a HUGE computer nerd. She had built her own gaming station in her room under the staircase and Mara-Gran had to drag both of them out for lunch and some mandatory exercise. And by 3 p.m. Nana Razz came by. That made Finns day, Nana Razz was always fun to be with wherever she went. Mom had one time described her as ‘a very confused tornado’ and that was rather accurate. And when she heard that her granddaughter and great-grandkid were to stay for dinner she didn’t take no for an answer when she said “Then we must make the pie!”

Pie making with Nana was an adventure in itself. “Well, I was considering cleaning the kitchen before you started to trash it. And now I know that I have to clean it. And that’s something, I suppose.” But Mara-gran smiled the whole time, so she wasn’t mad. That much.

But as fun as they had, Finn couldn’t stop thinking about his mom, and how miserable she had looked as she had left for work. And when she finally arrived to have dinner she looked exhausted and like she had been crying. She ate, said hi, went to bed and fell asleep. Not even Nanas shouting “You must have pie!” managed to wake her up.

As they sat around the… probably cherry-pie, Finn said: “I feel so sorry for mom.”

Mara laid her hand on Finns and said.

“Trust me, kid. I do too.”

“If she was more efficient and more focused, she would… OUCH!”

“Light, our daughter works herself to the bone. Does she need MORE pressure? Eat your pie.”

“Mara my love, is that really necessary? I have a game at ten.”

“Don’t tell me your war is more important than our eating habits. EAT.”

Finn smiled. And then their eyes turned dark again. 

“Are you still thinking about your mother, Finn?”

“Yeah…” they answered, taking a bit of the pie and chewing it slowly. “I just wish there was something we could do so she wouldn’t be so… Tired. And lonely. “

“She has us, and you, Finn my miracle.”

“Yeah, I know, Light-gran. But we… doesn’t really count. We’re there anyway. She needs… something else. I mean… I can’t really do anything save for every third weekend, and you guys live too far away… I just wish she had some friends. That cared about her. And respected her. ...And loved her.” They were deep in silence for some time, and then Mara’s face lit up.

“She DOES! It was a few years ago, around when you were born. Adora had two friends that were there for her in thick and thin. Well, they were friends with both Adora and Catra, but one ship-wreck at a time! Anyway, I am sure that they still care.”

“Who?”

“The _Best Friend Squad_. We need to get the band back together.”

“The band? Mara, my love, I don’t understand.”

Mara smiled and stroked Light Hopes chin. “If you took some time off your games and watched a few more movies you would get it. Anyway, I know where they live. Unfortunately, it’s off state. But we can make it work. But we need to be cunning. Because Adora won’t go if she knows what we have planned.”

“Why not?” Finn raised an eyebrow at his grandmother.

“Adora hates it when people try to do something nice for her. She says she’s humble, I call her stupid. But that’s not a discussion for now. What we need is a reason for her to travel. Hmmm… Nana? Didn’t you have a friend in Ohio?”

“Loo-kee? That old rascal? WHAT HAS HE DONE NOW?”

“Nothing! But I wonder… does he like pie?”

* * *

A week later Adora _finally_ had her weekend off, and what a weekend off this was going to be. Whopii. No Finn, the sky was grey, and for some reason Nana had to send her out of state to deliver a package. It was VEEERY urgent, that's why she had to leave at the crack of dawn to catch a Greyhound. Three greyhounds actually, she had a long way to go from Brightmoon, Iowa. Saint Paul, Chicago and then Columbus. 9 damn hours. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper. All for a damn pie. Okay, she wasn't sure it WAS a pie. But since it was from Nana, it was probably a pie.

_Why in the world couldn’t nana send this pie by DHL? Why do I have to deliver it? I don’t buy her idea of keeping it fresh. This bus is hot as a day in the desert. It will be ruined anyway!_

She thought of Finn. How sad they had looked as she had left her at Catra’s. In time, always something. Catra had been sneering as always. Catra… Finn had looked sad but they did give her a hug and a smile. And their last words… “Don’t cry, momma! Things will be better soon”.

_I wish… I wish, kiddo._

Adora dozed off, the week had been tough and she was exhausted. Sure, she had won the second Mantenna case… But still. Sure, Mr. Prime had been pleased, and had been sharp to ms. Weaver when she tried to revoke her weekend off… But it wasn’t as rewarding as if Finn could have been with her. Finn… The dear. But Catra had said a definite “OH HELL NO” when she asked. She closed her eyes, and didn’t wake up until the bus arrived at its destination at 9.30 a.m. 

_Columbus, Colorado. Because of COURSE Nana has a friend HERE._ She _has friends everywhere._

She took the package with the pie from her bag to see what the address was. As soon as she looked at it, her mood sank. The address was smeared and impossible to read, save for the name "Loo-key" and the word "street". Adora sighed. Typical. Then she noticed a small envelope taped to the bottom. “TO ADORA. READ AT ARRIVAL.”

Huh. How could she have missed that? ...Well, Nana HAD been rather forceful when she gave it to her… She removed it from the box and opened it.

“Goodale Park. South gates. Be there at 11-isch Saturday morning /Love - the friends of Mara.”

 _What the hay has mother come up with now…_ She took up her phone and located the park. It wasn't that far, a 31 minute walk according to Google. There was the city bus, But Adora decided that a walk was better, to wake up. So, she started walking. The city was slowly coming to life as the Saturday evolved. Columbus didn't look that different from Etheria, she thought as she walked north on 3rd street. The street was lined with deciduous trees, still green as it was still early fall. Halfway she noticed the sign of east Gay street. Adora couldn’t help herself from smiling at that, and even if it wasn't the shortest way, she turned left to follow it. It wasn't especially gay, it was just a street. But still. She then took right into Park Street and around 10.15 she was there.

The south gates were pretty impressive. A sign on the left said "restored by _the friends of Goodall park_ in 2014." Friends of Goodall Park and Friends of Mara? Was that a coincidence? ...Yeah, probably. Mom wasn't thinking that far ahead. Since she was early she took a stroll in the area around the gate without a clear goal. What was she to look for? The gate, and she had found it. What else? The coffee wagon? The donut seller? The old man shouting obscenities from a window across the street? Time was close to 11 now. Anything close? Nooo… not really. _Should I call mom and ask...where…_ Then she noticed an african-american man, almost her age, standing on the pavement next to the gate, looking as confused as she was. _Yeah, I am with you, brother._ Then she noticed that he also held an envelope in his hands. And a bag of… cutlery? What the… _Wait a second..._

Alright, the hair was thinner. And he had a bit of a belly. And that coat… NOT his color. Blue. But the goatee was the same, and those eyes. Those kind eyes… She walked over to the man.

“...Bow?” He looked up. At first he was even more confused, but then….

“ADORA!”

“BOW!” The hug was unplanned, but she didn’t care. And for minutes, there was a happy and confused conversation.

“Why are you…” “What do you…” “Do you live here?” “Where do you live?” “Still in Etheria. You look…” “Just say it, old.” “I was gonna say distinguished.” “Please! My dad calls himself that but he is just _old_.” And so on for a few minutes.

"But really, do you live here?"

"Yeah. I work at the Columbus museum of Art."

"Do they employ historians?"

"Nooot really, but I am almost qualified for the job."

"Your Dads pulled a string?" Bow smiled awkwardly.

"A whole ball of yarn. But a job is a job. One can't always live on inventions and archery."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're still in Etheria? Still a lawyer?"

"Yep."

"How's Finn? She should be… 12?"

Adora nodded. "Well, it's not she. They prefer they. But no offense, you didn't know."

"Cool! And how's Catra?"

Adora looked down on the road. Bow raised an eyebrow, then he noticed the lack of ring on Adora's finger. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Adora. I guess I stick my foot into my mouth all the time today."

Adora shook her head. "No. You didn't know. How could you know? And thanks. Can we… talk about something else? Like... why are you here?”

Bow gladly took the chance to change the subject.

“Oh! I got a note to meet someone here. And to bring knives and forks. It was signed by ‘friends of Mara.' I don’t… AAAHAAA… Your mom?”

Adora nodded.

“And my kid. I think this is some weird plan of theirs to have me get out. I was tricked here with a pie.”

"Heh. Neat trick. You bring pie and I have forks? That sounds like a nice picnic actually! Well, apparently they wanted us to meet so… let's do this! Now all we need is…”

In that moment, there was a commotion over at the coffee wagon. A short, chubby woman in her middle 30's was shouting at the coffee vendor.

" You call this a Latte Macchiato?"

"Yeah, I do! It says so here on the tin!"

"You're using INSTANT for a Latte Macchiato? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Look, lady. It's coffee and you are 9 minutes from the nearest Starbucks. Either you drink this or take a walk. You…"

"If you say 'you could use the exercise I WILL pour this coffee down your pants!"

"You can't do that! That's assault!"

"Oh yeah? Me, who's so clumsy! I could just slip and…"

Adora couldn't help herself from smiling again as she and Bow walked over to the scene.

"I am sorry, madam, but I must inform you that even if that would be named an accident, you would still be required to pay a certain amount to the man for compensation."

"Hey, mind your own busine… OH TIE ME TO A POLE AND SPANK ME! ADORA GREYSKULL!"

"Eh...Hi, Glimmer."

"BOW!"

Glimmer threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed heavily and Adora gave them a knowing smirk. Then Glimmer included Adora in the violent hug.

The coffee vendor took the opportunity to gently remove himself from.the scene and the crazy lady who was busy hugging her friends to death.

Another moment of talking over another followed, but soon they discovered they had all been lured here by the "friends of Mara."

"But dang it, Bow! You should have told me you were coming here as well! Then we could've synced... What did you bring?"

"Cutlery."

"Heh. Fitting for the gizmo dude. I was to bring coffee and tea. If I'd known it to be you guys I would have gotten better stuff than the guy on the corner because he... wherever he went, he was a fraud! So what I have in these mugs is probably not drinkable. This moment requires REAL beverages! He said 15 minutes but I happen to know this little café…"

Glimmer didn't get any further as the air was split by a large crashing sound. They all turned, to see a young man laying face down on the pavement. His vespa lay next to him, engine still running and back wheel spinning. He lay motionless. In an instant Adora and Glimmer had started to run towards him. Bow sighed and smiled to himself.

_Best friend squad back in action._


	2. With friends like Adora  you don't need a "You get out of jail free-card".

The man was fairly young, thin, with ash-blonde hair from what they could see under the helmet. Adora had been the first on the scene, with a panting Glimmer behind her. “Don’t… run… so fast…Adora!”

Bow wondered if he should help the fallen man first or see if Glimmer was okay, she was panting really hard now and leaned forward against a lighting pole. Bow ran up to her and put his arm around her, Adora was checking the other guy anyway and she would probably call out if something was really off.

"Are you okay, Glim?”

She was still panting, but she smiled. Her face was red, but she seemed to recover more and more with every breath. "Yeah, yeah...I'm...I'm okay. Go help Adora, I just need to… catch some more breath."

Bow nodded and went over to Adora.

Adora had checked for pulse, and as she found one, she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time. “He’s alive! Thank goodness. Bow, help me get him to sit up.” She looked up and noticed Glimmer slowly walking towards them. “Glimmer, don’t be so slow! This could have been a matter of life and death for all we knew! We had to get here fast! Bow, check if he has any broken bones! Glimmer, come and help with the helmet.

Bow looked at Adora and then the fallen man. _Exactly how do you check for broken bones…_

Glimmer didn't want to waste any time on the helmet, she kneeled down and simply opened the visor, revealing a pale, young face. A few strands of the ash blonde hair protruded from under the helmet. His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing steadily.  There weren't many people around, and since they seemed to have it under control, most of the bystanders stepped away from the scene. Basically it was just them, the fallen driver, and the coffee vendor some 40 meters away on the scene. Adora frowned.

“People, I say! No one has offered to help us! No one has come to this poor man's aid!”

“Eh, We are here? Three of us is enough if you ask me. What should they have done then?” Glimmer replied.

"Called 911 of course! He could be mortally wounded!"

Glimmer rolled her eyes and Bow gave her a sideway look. "Adora, he hit the pavement with his tire and fell at low speed. He didn't crash into a wall and bursted into flames."

"I don't think you have to burst into flames to be mortally wounded, Glimmer." Bow slowly said. At that moment the driver opened his eyes. Slowly and heavy, he looked at them with half-lit eyes. 

"Wha… what happened… where am I…" Then he saw Adora's and Bow's worried eyes, and Glimmer's 'you made me run'-face. His reaction was not what they expected, he sat up like a spring feather and slowly tried to stand up on unsteady legs. Adora and Bow were there to help him but he brushed them off.

"Are you okay? Do you want us to.. "

"No no no no… Thank you, but… I need to go!"

Bow looked sceptically at him.

"Really? I mean… it was a pretty rough fall."

“Oh, I assure you, I am okay, I’m totally okay he he… I’m okay.”

The young man laughed nervously and took a few steps towards his vespa. But his right leg failed him and he had to hold on to Glimmer to not fall down again.

"Oops! Sorry! He he…"

"I...don't think it is very wise of us to just...leave you" Adora said.

The young man looked around the area. He seemed to be looking for something special, at least he was very skittish, Bow thought. What could he be looking for? 

“No, really. Thank you for the help but…” He fell and grabbed on to Glimmer to not fall over again. “Oups… Sorry, I… Need to go!” And with those words he ran for his vespa. Only now did they notice it was actually still running. The back wheel was spinning slowly and the engine growled low. He raised it up, but as he turned it for the street, he also managed to turn the handle to full throttle, and almost didn't manage to get on the vespa as it instantly shot down the street. 

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Half hanging over the seat, he rolled a few meters, then he managed to actually stop, got on his vehicle proper, and speeded away.

Three pairs of confused eyes stared after him.

"Okay. That was officially weird." Glimmer said.

"Is… Do you think he was sick or something?" Bow replied.

"Well, something was off with him, that's crystal. Hey! What's this? Did he forget his bag?" Glimmer pointed to a black bag that lay on the ground a few feet away. She walked over and picked it up. "Heh. Fake Versace. 40 bucks I’d say. Still, it looks expensive for that kind of guy."

"Since when do YOU know that much about bags, glimmer?" Adora looked at her old friend with big eyes.

Glimmer looked back at Adora and smiled confidently. 

"Well, I can’t say I am an expert on bags, but I know about  _ appearance _ . That's a must in my position. If I don't look like I can take the heat, my coworkers won't listen. There are a few things you can learn from someone’s choice of clothes. I, for example, am successful but modest, Bow tries to be urban but is too comfortable with dudebro and YOU, Adora, was told 'go get a suit' and you got ONE suit. You didn't even bother with if it suits you or not."

Adora made a face and pinched her suit jacket. Out of old habit she was wearing her usual work suit, not really considering she would do any physical activity. It was a bit wrinkled, but not THAT much. "It fits me well! It's not like it's tight or anything!"

"I didn't mean fitting like _ that _ . I meant that… Hmm... you look like … Like… someone from  _ The Office _ . Someone who's there to do the job, someone who's… I don't know… OH! I know! You look like someone who stopped caring."

"Hey! That's rather personal compared to Dudebro! No offense, Bow!" Adora glared at Glimmer, arms crossed over her chest. Glimmer turned to Bow.

"Come on, it's true! Bow, don't you agree?"

Bow looked nervously at the pavement. Glimmer turned back to Adora.

"See? He agrees!" 

"He said nothing!"

"Of course! He agrees with me because I am right, and he liiiikes me, but he doesn't want to make you sad, and therefore he looks like that. I know him. We just need to…"

Glimmer took off her scarf, removed Adoras tie and placed the scarf around her neck. She then took a step back, viewing Adora critically, then proceeded to remove her hair band, letting Adoras long hair free.

"There. Still a cheap suit, but NOW you look more ‘careful with her money, but doesn't take cheap shit’. You know what, I will give you the name of my tailor. I can probably give you a…" Glimmer began to search her pockets. The longer she did, the reader her face got.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF…"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

A chubby man in his early 50's came running towards them with two police officers in tow. He looked very upset, even angry.”

"There's the scoundrels that took me bag! And that one is still holding it! Give it back you thieving… woman!”

Adora stepped forward. "No! Sir, this is a misunderstanding! We…"

Glimmer, still red and upset interrupted Adora by shouting "OH THAT LITTLE PRICK! I WILL GET HIM!"

“Look! They’re threatening me! DO SOMETHING!” The man pointed expectantly at the officers. 

One of them took a step towards Glimmer. 

"Ma'am? Could you please calm down?"

"Glimmer… you might wanna…" Bow tried to take a step towards Glimmer, but the other officer stopped him. 

Adora hissed. "Glimmer. Stop doing...whatever it is you are doing...you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

The two officers gave each other a look. Five seconds later, Glimmer was on the ground in handcuffs, having her Miranda rights read. Only now did she realise what was happening.

"Officers, this is a misunderstanding! I…" But Adora hushed her.

"Glimmer… Be quiet. I will take care of this. Bow. Hands where they can see them."

"WHAT?"

"Bow. We are fully cooperating with the police, okay? They're just doing their job and we can clear this up faster if you just let me take care of it."

Five minutes later, the BFS in cuffs and the happy man (who's name apparently was Rancor) who got his stolen bag back was on their way to the police station at 120 Marconi Boulevard. Glimmer was muttering the whole time about “assault” and “police brutality” and even “pigs…” but Adora was quiet and Bow decided it was best to be quiet at well. Adora seemed to know what she was doing. They were placed in a holding cell, Glimmer immediately began to shout about ‘her right for a phone call’ but Adora managed to calm her down. “Glimmer. Calm down. I got this. Lay down, get some rest. We will be out soon. Soon turned out to be an hour before they were taken to an investigator. 

Adora immediately began to speak, even before the investigator even could open her mouth.

"I am the legal representative of these two individuals and myself. This whole thing is a misunderstanding, and if you let us leave right now, we won't press charges against you. We are not criminals, we are simply citizens doing our duty, and it is an insult to such prime members of society as my clients Glimmer and Bow"

The investigator stared at her, mouth open now.

"As I believe Mr. Rancor has told you already, his bag was taken from him by a young man in a helmet on a vespa. Not only does none of us look like a young man, none of us sports a helmet, nor do we own a vespa. The reason why we had the bag was completely innocent. We found a young man on the pavement, he had had a minor accident. He regained consciousness as we tried to help him, and fled from us on his vespa before we could do anything.

In that moment mr. Rancor and the police officers found us. My friend Glimmer was very upset because the young man managed to steal HER wallet as well, and in her excited condition she made a few remarks that were misunderstood. As I can imagine, neither of us want a big mess. I suggest the following. You take our statements, Glimmer will make a report on her stolen wallet and there has to be no more unpleasantness for any of us. What do you say?"

As she stood tall, almost looming over the sole investigator, her golden hair shining in the dim light of the fluorescent lights and with the red scarf around her neck, she looked like a knight prepared to strike a dragon.

"Um… eh… Please sit down… and give me your full name please, miss…"

Adora sat down, but her back was straight as an arrow and she looked the investigator in her eyes with pride as she declared "Greyskull. Ms. Adora Swordhand Greyskull. Lawyer."

* * *

It was about 3 p.m. as they got out. They all had given their statements and a description of the young man, and Glimmer had filed a report for her stolen wallet. They both praised Adora for her performance in the investigators room, but Adora blushed and shook it off.

"Come on guys… It's my job."

"Nope. It was more than that! You were magnificent up there!" Bow said. Glimmer nodded and added with enthusiasm:

"It was the scarf! You talked and LOOKED confident! That's the Adora I remember!"

Adora was silent, but she smiled. It did feel good. Much better than in a long time…

They got driven home to Bows house at 76 E Kossuth street in German village by a friendly officer who was on their way home after the shift. Well inside Adora put the now rather buckled package on the kitchen sink and started to look for plates. But, as it used to be, Bow had his own system, and she couldn’t find any. Strange. I would have assumed Glimmer would have made this more logical. Ah well. I can just ask. She turned around to her friends… Who had left the kitchen. She found them sitting in the living room. Well, Bow sat, in a large arm chair, Glimmer was walking up and down, waving her hands in the air. The room was large, but so filled with furniture and bookshelves and stuff that every time Glimmer's arm shot out in another eruption, she almost hit something. Bow looked equally nervous and annoyed. 

“Um, Bow? Where’s the…”

“THIS is ridiculous. I won’t find myself in this!”

“I don’t think you really have much choice, Glim.”

“THERE’S ALWAYS A CHOICE!” Adora looked from Bow to Glimmer and back to Bow. She wasn't sure who to ask or even who she felt comfortable interrupting. In the end she settled for Bow.

“Bow? I wonder where…”

“ADORA! Surely you agree with me that we should take care of this ourselves and find the thieves?”

“WHAT? “

Adora stared at Glimmer, who looked expectantly at her. Bow shook his head with eyes closed.

“Look, the police can’t do anything more than they already have. We saw the guy, we saw the vespa. We have a personal interest, it is up to us now!”

“Um…”

“You see? She agrees!” In response to Glimmer's claim, Bow stood up and pointed at Adora.

“No she didn’t! Um is not a sound of agreement!”

“Yes it is!”

“Um, guys…” 

“There! She said it again! We MUST do this Bow! Come on! We’re the Best Friend Squad! We were made for this!”

Bow walked over to Glimmer and laid his hand on her shoulders. “Look, Glim… I know we had a great time back then and we did… all sort of stuff, but this is real. This can be dangerous!”

“So? I have your back, you have mine. Just like you always have…”

Glimmer blushed and smiled at Bow. Bow blushed and looked away briefly, but then he smiled and cleared his throat. “Ehrm… ok, sure, Glimmer. But we have nothing to go on. We have nothing to fight them with!”

Glimmer took a step towards the door. “I have trained Karate. I have a green belt. That is not nothing. You are a fast thinker and you know gadgets and how to mess with people's electricity. Adora is built like a bodybuilder. AND she’s She-Ra!”

“Glimmer… That was my nick when I played Basketball in high school…”

“SO? Your penalty shots were LETHAL! You are a force! A sword! With you, we can't fail."

“Listen guys… can’t we just...have pie?”

Glimmer stared at Adora. “How can you think of food in a situation like this? Those desperados can be out there ruining thousands of lives just at this very moment while we eat pie?”

“...There’s statistically one robbery committed every one point seven minute actually…” Adora added, meekly.

Glimmer grinned. “Another reason for us not to waste anymore time! Now let's go!”

Bow grabbed Glimmer and pressed her down on a sofa. “Seriously Glimmer. Even if we followed you, where should we go?”

“516 Elwood Avenue, Columbus, perhaps?”

Bow and Adora stared at Glimmer with mouths so wide open a salmon could have jumped in, laid eggs, and jumped out again without anyone noticing. 

“How do you know THAT?”

“Because!!” Glimmer began to search her pockets, finally she produced a small camouflage-patterned wallet. “Because our thief left his own wallet when he stole mine!”

“And you are sure this is the thief? It could be another piece of his loot.”

Glimmer shook her head and smiled, triumphantly. “Nopelynope. Here’s his driving licence. It’s a few years old, but it’s him alright!” Glimmer produced the small plastic card and held it up for Adora and Bow to see. It was indeed the same ash-blonde hair, although shorter in the pic. It was that uncertain nervous smile, and the scared dark eyes. They looked at it, looked at each other, sighed, and nodded.

"Kyle Norman. Alright Glim..."

“YES!” Glimmer screamed. We leave right now! ...After I have visited the little girls room.”

And she was out. Adora looked at Bow. “I still think we should just have pie.”

* * *

They exited Bus no.8 at the stop on Parsons Avenue and tried to orientate themselves. On their left were some undistinguished houses and a row of unkempt bushes and trees. On their right was a huge industrial landscape, with a mixed fauna of former and still existing industries. They could make out a scrapyard from the heapes of old cars in the distance, and down the road they saw what seemed to be a shop that sold used car supplies. They began to walk north on Parsons Avenue, turning right into Groveport road next to a rather shabby bar named Snows. Glimmers huffed.

“Darn. This IS a rough neighbourhood. EXACTLY where one would find that kind of criminal scum!”

Bow put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder. “Aren’t you a tiiiny bit prejudiced right now?”

“NO BOW, I am ANGRY! WE shouldn’t have been the ones arrested! THAT GUY ON THE BIKE should have been there instead of us!”

“Okay, that is true… but Adora got us out!”

“Yes, yes, thank you Adora. Without you we wouldn’t be able to FIND HIM and give him WHAT HE DESERVES!”

Adora made an uncomfortable face. “Look guys… If we just go back and have pie there won’t be any more trouble. I… I can’t guarantee that I will get you out again.”

Glimmer turned around and looked at Adora. “Are you kidding? That was AWESOME. And trust someone who has seen her fair share of lawyers and solicitors, YOU are one of the best. Also. Until I have found the ones responsible for this, do you think I can concentrate on a pie?”

She turned around and continued to walk along Grovepark road. Adora still looked uncomfortable and Bow facepalmed, but they realized they didn’t have much choice but to follow Glimmer. After a few minutes they took left into Elwood Avenue. To Bows relief, this was a rather neat neighbourhood. Small houses, but well kept. Soon they had found number 516. A small, one-storey house with a nice little patio next to the door and a huge bush on the other side. The vespa was nowhere to be seen though. However, the window next to the bush was open and they could hear annoyed voices. They sneaked up to the house and tried to listen as discreetly as they could.

“...can’t believe you could be so STUPID!” A woman's voice, the angriest one. “That was such a risk! I mean… Do you WANT to get caught, Kyle!?”

“Yeah.” another voice, much deeper and more riveting, and with a slight accent that Adora assessed to be Mexican or at least Lat.am. “Safe targets. Clean getaways. FOCUS on the task.”

“I had focus, guys!” A third male voice, much higher in pitch spoke. “I was going to get away with it! Hadn’t it been for…”

“For what, Kyle? The pavement?”

“Hey Lonnie! That was uncalled for!”

“Was it? Isn’t that something you notice if you have Focus?” the low voice growled.

“Hey! Rogelio, you're supposed to be on my side! Boyfriends, remember?”

Bow gave Glimmer a look and Glimmers let out a low whistle. The low voice returned noticeably annoyed.

“No no, Kyle! You’re not allowed to use that excuse when we’re talking business. Also, you were THIS close to becoming my  _ ex _ -boyfriend, you expect me to be happy?”

“Yeah, Kyle. Way to show you care by almost getting caught."

“Come one, I got away, didn’t I? And this one? 300 bucks in cash and like 4 credit cards? With the codes written on them?”

“You STILL can’t learn your codes, Glimmer?” Bow hissed. 

“Shut up!” Glimmer hissed back.”I have too many damn cards, what am I supposed to do?

“LEARN something, maybe?”

“GUYS! Sssh!” Adora interrupted. The discussion was heating up.

“...limmer. Look, this stinks rich bitch. We can’t use these cards, they are probably already blocked. And a notification is probably already out meaning there will be a call to the cops the second we try to use this!” The woman again. “Rich bitches take care of that stuff soon. They hate to be separated from their money.”

“OH THAT DOES IT!” Glimmer stood up. “I am going in and I am going to…”

“Glim! Listen, okay. That was pretty thick evidence, but please don't do anything stupid!"

“Yeah. Bow's right. I had my phone up so I have it on tape. It’s a bit on the circumstantial side, but fingerprints could probably prove…”

“AARGH! Guys! I don’t want that kind of justice any more! I want to hit them in the face! HARD!”

She knew Glimmer could be like this, but Adora still tried to reason with her. “I can’t recommend that, the risks are too big and besides, it would be unlawful entering. Let’s call the police, they are professionals and there is always the risk of you getting...”

“Stop with the legal mumbo-jumbo! I want my wallet back and I want it NOW!”

And with that, Glimmer ran for the door, swung, it open and ran inside. The next thing Adora and Bow heard was a “AHA! GOT YOU! ….Oh Sh…”

They looked at each other. They both sighed simultaneously. “Glimmer…”

“Yeah.”

“We love that she is so spontaneous, right?”

“Yeah. We do.”

"Yeah. We really do."

"Mhm."

A paus.

“Dibs on calling her an idiot.”

“Dibs on smacking her upside her head.”

"Deal."


	3. With friends like GLIMMMER, you never get bored.

The moment she entered the room, the realization struck her with blunt force to the head that she had been underthinking this about ten times more than usual.

_ Never act rushed on an empty stomach, you KNOW this… We  _ should’ve _ eaten the pie like Adora said. _

There were indeed three people in the room. Four with Glimmer, if we are to be precise, which we are not. She found the small ash-blonde guy sitting on a chair next to the wall, still holding Glimmer's wallet in his hand. Next to the window was a dark-skinned young woman with rastas, who wore the uniform of some fast-food chain and next to her was a tall latin guy with dark hair who wore a lime-green overalls, with smears of grease on it. Glimmer wasn’t sure who she was to take out first, the other three had not that dilemma. They had one target, and three possible attackers. Glimmer didn’t have to wait for long, the woman shot out a:

“Rogelio?”

And so, without him saying a word, Glimmer was trapped in a hard grip by the tall man. She was still upset, and replied more out of an urge to say something rather than it being something wise to say, “Hey! Be careful with this dress! It’s an Armani!”

“Armani, aye? That sounds…” But the woman was interrupted by the blonde guy who waved the wallet towards her. 

“It’s her! It’s the one I stole the wallet from!”

“Kyle…” The woman facepalmed. "Perhaps you would like to admit a few more criminal activities in front of a complete stranger, hmm?"

“Ooups…He he. My bad."

"Let me go you dweebs! And be careful with my clothes, I said!"

“Yeah, we heard. Hold her tight, Rogelio, don’t give her any chances. She looks like someone who throws a mean punch if allowed. Now if the suit indeed  _ is _ Armani, like you say, that means that you have some money. Or what do you say, lady?"

"Jerks! I'm not telling you anything!"

"You don't have to. I can read it perfectly myself.” The woman smirked, took Glimmer's wallet and looked at the driver's license. “Hmmm.. Glimmer Panua. Aha!”

“Aha!” 

“Aha! ...Lonnie, I don’t get it.” Lonnie facepalmed and pushed the drivers licence into Kyle’s face.

“Do you read anything aside from comics, Kyle? This is Glimmer Panua! The owner of Panua Ltd, Moonbutt’s coffee and Bark’s Glazed Squimps. I bet there’s people willing to pay some sweet money to get her back…”

“Yeah!” Rogelio nodded, but the slim ash-blonde guy looked uneasy from Glimmer to his boyfriend and the brains of the gang.

“Isn’t that… risky?” But the woman, Lonnie, only snorted. 

“Come on Kyle! Do you want to nick bags and wallets for the rest of your life? Especially since less and less people have cash these days? We get some nice ransom, and leave for another state. Rogelio! Tie her up!”

Outside the window Adora and Bow stood with their hearts in their throats. “Shit.”

“You said it.”

“We need to help her!”

“WE are going to call the police!”

“We can’t! What if they hurt Glimmer?”

Adora stared at him. “That is exactly the reason why we must call the police!”

“No! You know how this works in movies! If the police are called in, they will kill the hostage! And I haven’t... “

Adora pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “THIS. Is not A MOVIE!" She then paused, and looked at Bow. "Also, you haven’t what?”

Bow stared at his feet again. “...Told her how I feel.”

Adora splayed her arms. “BOW! SERIOUSLY! It’s been 11 years and you STILL haven’t told her? I was… I have been with you the whole day! You're flirting! You're kissing! You're even arguing! I was convinced the two of you were a couple!"

"That's just the thing! We have always been like that! And I would have asked her before but… "

Bow stirred the grass with his foot. “It’s complicated, okay? She keeps being so flirty one minute, then she's saying how much she trusts me, how much she values our friendship… She even asked me for advice about love once! I WANT to tell her but what if she just wants to be friends?"

And after a pause he said “Also, I forgot my phone at home…”

Adora had a comment about ‘For crying out loud, you NEVER leave home without your phone! Even Finn knows that, it’s for safety’ but she never got around to say it. First, because she realized she had forgotten her phone at home as well, in the kitchen next to the coffee machine, second there was a commotion in the hallway that grabbed all their attention. The door opened, no one came out, save for a lot of sounds and voices. “Can someone hold her feet! She kicks like crazy!” The commotion stopped, and soon they saw Rogelio carrying a gagged and tied up Glimmer through the door. She was kicking and trying her best to be as much a pain in the butt as possible, as much you can kick with arms and legs tied. Then Lonnie and Kyle came up, both holding on to her legs, and they carried her towards the garage. At the garage, Lonnie had to let go of Glimmer briefly to be able to open it. Glimmer took the opportunity to scream through her gag, and she also managed to stomp Kyle’'s arm. He didn't budge, surprisingly enough, apparently Kyle felt a lot more confident now, because his reaction was to slap Glimmer over her face and said in a shrill voice that did not in any way back up his words "Shut it, bitch!"

Rogelio rolled his eyes and Lonnie looked back at them. "Hey! Lay off that! You want the neighbor's to hear us?"

As they argued, a new light began to shine in Adora's eyes.

"He slapped her!"

"I know, Adora, I saw."

"That's assault!"

"...Yes, there are obviously a number of laws they're violating, Adora. You know that better than me." The irony was lost on Adora, however.

"I do! Because that means that we can call it self defense and fight back!"

Bow looked at Adora. "First: We are NOT starting a fight with people we don't know if they're armed or not. Second: You can't argue with a raised fist. Third:..."

"YOU said you wanted to do something! I AM suggesting we do something!" Adora interrupted him.

"Not like this! Third point, they still have Glimmer! We need to take them out one by one."

Adora let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right. That would have been an interesting challenge in court though… Do you have a suggestion?"

Bow looked around the area. A few used tires, a defunct swing, a few planks of wood, an old backpack and a bicycle pump. A smile began to play on his face.

"...Yeah. I think I have."

Lonnie had managed to get the Garage open and they had carried Glimmer inside, when a weird sound came from the bushes. It wasn't a bird or some kind of animal. Was it a person watching them? Well… It could be anything, it was a squeaky sound that didn’t sound like anything really. A bit like a punctuated balloon blown up perhaps. They all looked at each other. USually they wouldn’t care, with the area being what it was and the nearby industry they were used to sounds. However, they just had a fresh hostage and they hadn’t really bothered to check if she was alone… “You brought friends, lady?” Glimmer said nothing, she just glared. Lonnie looked at the others. "I'll go check. Tie her to the chair and be prepared. It's probably just a cat or some stupid kid… but well… It doesn’t hurt to check." Lonnie grabbed a cricket bat that leaned to the left wall and went behind the bush to see. Rogelio and Kyle nodded, and finished tying up Glimmer to the chair. By now she had stopped fighting back, she was only panting hard through the gag, but she kept glaring at them both.

Kyle however was still high on power and was in her face. "Not so big right now, huh? Not so 'high and mighty' now, are we, BI…"

Rogelio placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Kyle. Lay it off, ok?"

"Come on! What can she do? She's tied up!"

"Just… just lay it off, okay? It's not cool."

_ Not cool?  _ Not COOL?  _ Is kidnapping and tying me to a damn chair COOL? _ Glimmer thought to herself. But Kyle did look ashamed, and he even said “Sorry…” Then he took his boyfriend's hand. "You think we can get enough money for a ring?"

Rogelio smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "A whole damn honeymoon if this works as I hope, babe."

Kyle blushed and gave Rogelio a kiss on his neck. Rogelio answered by lifting Kyle up and smooche him. Glimmer wasn't sure if she was to puke or go Naaaaw. 

"But" Rogelia added with darker eyes as he sat Kyle down, "We have something else to pay first."

Kyle shivered. "The money for Lashor. Do… Do you think he will do something… soon?"

Rogelio shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. He's cool. I talked to one of his guys. I gave him what we had and said the rest would come in a few weeks. We are paying. He's cool."

Kyle gave his boyfriend a hug. "I hope you're right. Hey, where's Lonnie?"

Now Rogelio looked around. "Huh. Yeah... Lonnie's taking a fair long time, maybe it wasn’t a cat...”

"I'll go check."

"No, it's better I go." But Kyle shook his head.

"You're bigger. If she should try to get away, it will be easier for you to stop her, than it would be for me.

"Okay. You go. But take the knife with you."

Kyle nodded, took a rusty knife from somewhere and left, leaving Rogelio and Glimmer to glare at each other. With the introduction of a knife to the situation, Glimmer was getting more worried about her friends than before. She found new energy, and she screamed and cursed at him through the gag. Rogelio didn’t react though, he just stood there, looking straight at her. She could see Kyle slowly approaching the bush. She concentrated to look at Kyle, trying to make it look like he was doing something really exciting and dangerous to make his -hopefully- protective boyfriend-instincts to kick in. But no matter how intensely she stared at Kyle sneaking up on the bush, she didn’t manage to make him look.  _ Not that it would matter… It’s not like I can run away anyway.  _ Right now, it was just a distraction, to make something happen. Now Kyle was beside the bush… and then he disappeared behind it. A few moments of silence, and then there was sound coming from behind the bush. "HEY! WH…" then mumbling. Then a dull thump. Then nothing. Now that made Rogelio turn his head. He looked intensely at the bush, all senses sharpened. But when nothing more happened, he took up a rim cross that lay against the wall, and left the garage. However, he closed the garage door, not only shutting out Glimmer from whatever happened outside, it also turned more or less pitch black. Either the light’s were off or they just forgot to put them on. It was the afternoon sun that had lit up the room, and save for a small line of light that showed where the edge of the door was, she couldn’t see a thing. At first, she decided to take the opportunity and she tried to wiggle herself out of the chair, but she stopped abruptly. In a short moment of clarity she realized she had no idea what was on the floor or even behind her and if she was to overturn the chair she might hurt herself. No big point in escaping if she was lying bleeding with a broken bottle up her spine now, was it? 

As she sat in the dark, trying her best to get her mind off the image of herself dead on the floor, there were voices coming from outside the door. A muffled cry from someone, the annoyed sound of a woman and a low, calm voice. They were back.  _ Shi... _

The door opened suddenly to reveal... Adora and Bow with a tied up Kyle in tow. Kyle had a backpack pulled over his head, and his arms tied behind his back. Bow pushed him inside the garage. Now Glimmer turned around to see the wreck of an old Volkswagen behind her. Bow pushed Kyle inside the driver's seat and shut the car door. Adora ran over to Glimmer and pulled down the gag. 

"You okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU…. Ok, sorry. Considering the circumstances… yeah."

Adora nodded. "Did they hurt you in any way?” Glimmer considered mentioning Kyle slapping her, but he was already out cold so she shook her head. She would kick his ass later. Adora nodded again. “We got the other two as well. We will just bring them in here, okay? Then we will help you."

Glimmer nodded. She looked at Kyle in the car. He should be thankful he couldn't see her because if looks could kill…

Minutes later, Bow came back, with him and Adora carrying an unconscious Lonnie. She wasn't tied up, but she had a rope around her ankles. "Did you…?"

Bow shook his head. "Nope. We used the bicycle pump to lure her out and then we used this old swing as a tripwire. Unfortunately for her she fell on a root, we didn't plan to hurt her."

Rogelio had his mouth covered by a large piece of tape. He glared at Bow.

"Now don't give us that look! You tried to kidnap my g… Our friend. If we wanted to, we could have hurt you A LOT."

"Yeah. But… If you cooperate… I can give you the number to an old classmate of mine, Octavia. She's a good defender." Adora added.

"Adora!"

"What? Everyone is entitled to a fair trial!"

Rogelio was the one who looked the weirdest. He had two huge tires around his chest and arms, and his legs were taped together with duct tape.

"Impressive! No violence, and you took out three guys!"

"Eh. It wasn't that much."

"Come on Bow!" Adora punched his shoulder. " No point in being humble! It was your idea. Be proud!"

Bow blushed. As Adora managed to get the ropes of Glimmer, she ran over and gave Bow a big hug. "You're the best Bow. You're the absolute best." She looked at him, stars in her eyes. He looked back at her, opening his mouth slightly… Adora looked expectantly at him, giving him a thumbs up behind Glimmers back.

"We should call the police. Let's get inside and see if they have a phone."

He let go of Glimmer, and Adora facepalmed.

They had locked the three offenders in the garage, and were now sitting in the living room. Bow had, to his joy, found that they had a fairly modern coffee machine, and soon there were three steaming hot cups of coffee and tea on the table. Adora brought up her package. Glimmer stared at first the package, then Adora, then the package again. "Did you carry the pie with you All THE Way?"

Adora shrugged her shoulders. "I am hungry, okay?"

Bow entered the room with three steaming cups on a tray, and they sat down and began to drink their beverages. Bow let out a satisfied sigh. "Another successful mission for the BFS."

"Yeah." Adora smiled. Then she realized that this was a perfect situation to have Bow confess to Glimmer. She smirked and said: "You know, GLIMMER? Bow has something he wants you to know?"

Glimmers blushed. Bow almost did a spit take. He opened his mouth and had a reply on his lips when they heard the sound of tires breaking outside. 

"That was quick. Did they have a car nearby?" Bow asked. 

"What?" Adora replied. "I didn't call the police. I thought you did."

"No! I thought… Glimmer? “

"No…" Glimmer hesitated, and then a terrifying thought struck her. A name that Kyle had mentioned. "Bow… Do you know about anyone named Lashor?"

"Nooo….?" Bow looked uncomfortable but Adora nodded eagerly. She replied: "I do! Tatsuo "Tongue" Lashor. They suspect him of working with the mob. We were involved in a case against one of his associates a year ago. They suspected money laundering and drugs but they didn't manage to nail him. Why do you ask?"

Glimmer swallowed and pointed at the window, where two very large and bad looking women stepped out of the car. Bow turned pale, and Adora drank all her hot tea in one go, going into a coughing fit.

"I think our friends did business with him and I don't think he was as cool with it as they thought him to be…"


	4. For better, for worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Bagge.

Raymond Chandler once wrote as writing advice, 'when in doubt, have a man come through a door with a gun in his hand.' Apparently, even reality was bored sometimes because in that moment, one of the women produced a weapon and uncocked it. Adora said slowly:

"Sooo… they might find the proof they needed this time…That's good!" Glimmer licked her lips nervously and nodded, like she hadn't really listened to what Adora just said. 

Bow on the other hand was on the other side of the emotional spectrum. Full frontal panic. "What the freak are we going to do? They are going to KILL us! And don’t say ‘you don’t know that’! Because it SURE AS HECK looks plausible!” 

"Okay, okay. We may be in danger but we're not in Grave danger…"

"Yes we are! We are going to die!" 

Glimmer looked at Bow, who for some reason, probably out of shock, smiled . "What?"

Adora replied eagerly, "Oh! Oh! I get it! Grave danger! Because…"

Glimmer interrupted her. "Adora. Bow. I love you guys and I am really REALLY glad that we are together again but THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS!!"

Bow nodded intensely, "Right! Right. No laughing in the face of danger. We got it. So, what are we going to do?"

Glimmer sighed, shrugged her shoulder and went on.

"It's obvious what we are going to do!"

Adora nodded. "Of course! It's so obvious!"

"Mhm." Bow nodded as well. And then they all said at the same time:

"Leave it to me!"

"Talk them into flipping on their boss!"

"Run like hell."

They all stared at each other. (Well, Bow and Adora stared at Glimmer and Glimmer stared at somewhere inbetween.)

"WHAT?"

Glimmer decided this was the time for her to take command. “I said: Leave this to me.”

“Huh?”

"What?"

“Look guys, I have been heading a thousand board meetings where people are even more hostile than this and that  _ without _ guns. I can do this.”

Adora looked at her from the corner of her eye. “Glimmer, hostile or not, and I don’t  _ care _ what the national riffle association says, guns  _ can _ kill you…”

“Look, Adora. Legal stuff is your thing. But you can’t act to save your life. I have perfected the art of looking like you own the world while you really want to throw up at the same time and i can do it for an hour straight! If anyone has a chance to do this, it’s me.”

“OR!” Bow interfered “We CAN sneak out through the back door and run for our lives! That is probably the best chance we have of surviving!”

“Also, remember that Ohio does practise the death penalty, if faced with the possibility of capital punishment, they might…” But Glimmer interrupted Adora before she would get the chance to pick up speed.

“Stop thinking like you are still in law school! I get it that this is out of the ordinary and we’re all in a state of panic, but get your brain started and LOOK at those two! And we are NOT running, Bow. I have done that enough today!" Glimmer pointed at the window, then she left the room, leaving Bow and Adora alone with the terrifying view.

Through the small window the two women could be seen pretty clearly. Both were built like they spent seven hours a day at the gym. One sported an outfit that screamed “Biker”, Leather pants, leather jacket, tank top that was just the right size to show off her muscular midriff, long white hair and a scarred face with two sharp eyes that said “come at me, punk.” The other wore what Bow noticed to be a pretty nice black suit. She even straightened her tie as they walked up the pavement, but the rest of her looked just as bad news as the other. Brown hair, HUGE brown hair that looked more like a mane than hair. She wore sunglasses, but when she briefly removed them one yellow eye was visible. The other was covered by an eye-patch.  _ Yep, there is a reason why the guys in the garage were scared of Lashor… _

Seconds later, the doorbell rang. Bow and Adora stared at each other, hoping that Glimmer would 'take care of it' fast. And then Glimmer was back in the room, walking to the door. She looked… Yeah, they weren't sure how to describe her look, perhaps 'off' was the best way of describing it? She had ditched her suit for what probably was Lonnie’s clothes. A pair of jeans, a shirt and a baseball cap so she wouldn’t have to do anything with her hair. She also had put on some bright pink lipstick and some cheap-ass eyeshadow. The clothes could have fitted well enough since Lonnie was equal to Glimmer in height. But Lonnie was also slimmer and more muscular (plus she wasn’t as well endowed in the chest area) meaning that combined with the make-up, Glimmer looked like a parody of an overweight white trash-korean wife.

It wouldn’t have been funny even on SNL. It was also so very much Glimmer. The disguise thing, not the ethnic stereotype. Bow remembered at least five attempts where a badly disguised Glimmer tried to either sneak out when being grounded, watch an R-rated movie, both at the same time, or get out of chemistry class. It had been a massive failure, except for the last time.  _ And that was just because Mrs. Wormwood was so darn shortsighted.  _

“Glimmer… This is just...” Bow murmured.

“I said I got this, okay?” Glimmer whispered through her teeth. And then she opened the door. “YEAH, WHADDAYA WANT?” 

If Glimmer had known the women outside the door personally, she could have been proud of herself. The look of utter and sheer surprise on their faces was something no one had managed to give them in over 19 years. However, surprise doesn’t mean out of service. The biker woman spoke in a harsh voice: “Where’s Lonnie?”

Glimmer did her best attempt at sounding like they were in the middle of dinner when she replied: “I dunno ‘bout a Lonnie, man! Me and my man have been chillin’ the whole afternoon, we don’t know crap about a Lonnie.” 

The biker woman shot a glance at her accomplice, then looked back at Glimmer.

“Really? Because this is the address we got." 

"Yeah, really!" Glimmer spat out the words, like they were sour. "We've been living here for seven years and we've heard of no damn Lonnie!"

"Okay. So you’re saying, this is a mistake and we drove all the way to Elwood Avenue 506 for nothing?”

Adora and Bow noticed the dangerous look in the Biker woman's face Glimmer only nodded. “Yeah, you did. So get off my lawn and…”

The biker woman turned to her colleague and rolled her eyes, then she drew her gun with one hand and grabbed the door, stopping Glimmer from closing it with the other.. “Look here, dweeb. It’s cute that your trying to save your girlfriend, but if you think we will fall for this you’re exactly as stupid as you look.”

“Whaddaya think you do… HAY!” In an instant, the biker woman had grabbed Glimmer's arm, shoved her up against the wall, and given her a wedgie. “OUCH! What the hay was that for?”

“To make sure I was right. The jeans and the shirt were okay, but you're not fooling anyone with these undergarments. Silk, right? Expensive shit. You’re as much a suburb girl as I am the queen of Norway!” And then she yanked the undergarments even higher, but they didn’t break. 

"Oooh. Good quality."

“HEEOOUCH!!”

“Yeah, I knew that accent was a fake as your tits.”

“THEY’RE NOT F…”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” The Biker woman was over the threshold in three quick steps and had the weapon in Glimmers face. “Now cut the crap so we can be out here. Where’s Lonnie, Roge and his little tail boy?” The suit-clad woman also stepped into the room, weapon drawn. She had her aim at Adora and Bow, who were standing against the wall, pale and silent. With Glimmer also being silent (mostly out of annoyance, but still), she pressed the weapon harder against her chin. “Look, I want to be out here before Pizza Hut closes, okay? So spill it, where are they? Traci is very grumpy today.”

Glimmer had a 'Who the f is Traci', but it was Bow who spoke.

“They’re outside. In the Garage.”

“In the garage.” the biker woman looked at him incredulously. 

“Yeah, they are in the garage. We… well.. We tied them up and left them… there…” Adora tried her best to sound mature, but she had to admit that even the truth sounded ridiculous. And the Biker woman started to laugh.

“You know… I thought you would come up with something a bit more intelligent but apparently you’re as dumb as your broad. So for real this time, where are they?” The gun almost threatened to pierce Glimmers skin now, when Bow half-screamed:

“They are in the garage, okay? Kyle stole Glimmer’s wallet, we tracked them down here, tied them up and was just about to call the… cops… when… you guys arrived.” As he spoke, Bow realized that telling two armed and dangerous women that the cops were coming wasn’t perhaps the best of ideas. But the Biker woman (Traci perhaps?) didn’t seem to bother.

“Tied them up? Heh. I guess Lashor isn’t the only one being scammed by those losers. Well, good thing we get to tie up that loose end. Grox? Go and fetch them. And the gear.”

Grox, which apparently was the name for the woman in the suit, grunted, and left.

"So, Traci… Are you going to let me go?" Glimmer did her best to calm down.

“No. And the name’s Huntara, by the way.”

They all looked at this Huntara, Bow was the first to reply.

“Eh… Hi, Huntara.”

“Hi, dweeb middle aged man. You’re the one that makes coffee here? I wouldn’t mind a cup. And go sit down. That cheap make-up is leaving traces on my jacket. And I don't want that there."

Bow looked at Huntara and then his friends. Glimmer sat down on the couch, still grumpy. Adora seemed to be lost deep in thought. Bow shrugged his shoulder and left, but he soon returned with a steaming cup with the print “-OH! -IO!” on it. Huntara looked at it and laughed. “Didn’t even know people still had these.” She took a sip. “Mmmm. Nice! You know your shit, coffee man.” Now Grox returned carrying a large duffel bag. She dropped it on the floor, then pointed at Adora and Bow.

“Huntara? What are we going to do with these guys? We only have equipment for three.”

“Eh. We’ll come up with something. Set the house on fire or hide the bodies in the garage. It seems to be a good place for that.”

“WHAT? You’re going to kill _us?_ ” It was Glimmer.

Huntara laughed and took another sip from her cup. “Of course, dweeb! You’ve seen waaaay too much to live. You’ve heard a few names, seen my gun…  _ her  _ name’s Traci, by the way… It’s not our style to leave witnesses. Dead people smell, but they don’t tell.” Huntara raised the gun and aimed at Adora. “I’m gonna start with you. Toughest target.”

“Why … Am I… the toughest target?”

“You got the smallest head.” Huntara put down her cup and aimed. Then suddenly Glimmer stood up and jumped in front of Huntara.

“Wait! What if... we pay you?”

“Hmmm?”

“Lonnie and her gang apparently owes your boss money. I can pay. I’m… pretty rich.”

“Heh, Yeah, those panties told me as much. Welll…" Huntara seemed to be thinking it over. The room was silent, save for the sounds of Grox who had gone out to fetch her own coffee and was rummaging through the fridge for milk or maybe cream.

“Excuse me for asking, but how could a pair of underwear tell you that?” It was Adora that couldn’t help herself.

Huntara leaned back into her chair with a smug smile. “I’ve had my share of high class broads in my bed. They looooove to feel a bit dangerous, you know, flirt with death, have a little fling with that bad girl mommy warned them about? Huntara never sleeps alone if she can help it. I sometimes bring Traci along, give 'em a chance to touch that cold steel and they're purring like kittens for me." She paused. "Actually, Blondie!” she pointed the gun at Adora. “You seem to be my type. Too bad I have to kill you. I wouldn't have minded a date, you’re pretty hot. Those arms look sharp.”

Glimmer stood up and waved her arms now.

“Look, you don’t have to kill her! Or us! I SAID I was going to pay. How much? I have… around 300 dollars on me and I can get more in fifteen minutes! Just say it!” Glimmer kept waving her arms in the air but Huntara shook her shoulders and Grox had returned with her coffee and was now unloading the duffel bag.

“Nah. It doesn’t matter.”

“Come on! Wouldn’t your boss like his money instead of three dead bodies? I mean, a few thousand bucks…”

“It’s 37.55.”

“Say what now?” Glimmer froze and her arms slowly sank towards the floor.

“They owe Lashor exactly 37 dollars and 55 cents.”

Glimmer stared at Huntara, then she splayed her arms and shouted:

"Are you SERIOUS? You were going to commit FIRST DEGREE MURDER for POCKET MONEY?"

"Yeah!" Adora spoke up. "If you are planning to kill us, at least let us watch you kill the others so you can say you're trying to get rid of witnesses! Noone will believe _that_ explanation!"

"Adora…"

Huntara stood up with an annoyed face."Hey, it's not about the money, okay!? It's the principle of the thing. You pay up or you lay with your nose up. Grox? Get the losers.”

“Mkay.”

Huntara stood up and put her mug down on a small table. She took aim for Adora, slow and meticulously. “Okay blondie. Stand still. I don’t want to…”

“Huntara.” Grox was back already. “I can’t get the door to open.”

Huntara facepalmed. “Are you serious? Just smash the damn thing in!”

“There’s people close by. Okay that we could take care of six, but a whole damn neighbourhood… That much Limestone?”

“I am not asking you to commit genocide on a whole neighbourhood, I just asked you to BLOW THE BLOODY DOOR OFF!”

Adora stepped forward. “I… think I can help. You need a special technique… I can show you.”

Glimmer stared at her. Adora stared back. It was impossible to say if she had a plan, or if she just was very very friendly AND stupid. Or all of the above. Grox was over at Adora, grabbed her arm and put her gun between her shoulders. “Alright. Show me. But no tricks.”

Adora and Grox left the living room. The silence was as thick as cream, broken by Huntara. “Okay… This day is getting weirder and weirder so let’s get back on track. I'm getting hungry and I want that pineapple pizza today." 

"What about Lonnie and those guys? Won't they…"

"Hah. She and the other losers will behave better if they see the two of you laying stiff on the floor. So, coffee guy, I hope you’ve said your prayers. Cause this is it.”

Huntara raised her gun. Bow looked at Glimmers, he could probably have made a run for the door, but he didn’t move. And frankly, Glimmer couldn’t blame him. It was like in slow motion, Glimmer saw Huntara aim, smirk, and then slowly begin to press down the trigger… 

Glimmer felt it like someone else was controlling her body. And so she acted, spontaneous and without thinking, and usual. With a growl, she threw herself at Huntara, head first right in the solar plexus. Huntara was fit, and she was RIPPED, but she had not been prepared for the cannon ball that was Glimmer right in her stomach. She lost balance, and fell down on the floor. Glimmer was on her immediately and straddled Huntaras chest while she tried to get a grip either on her gun or her neck. Huntara on her hand tried her best to get up, but Glimmer made herself as heavy as possible, as big as possible, all for buying herself a few more seconds.  _ Seconds before the other woman returns and kills me when she sees this.  _ But the idea of saving Bow weighed up that moment of doubt, she finally got a Grip on Huntara’s hair, and began to bang her head on the floor. Then she turned to bow. “Bow! Run! Get away! Now! And Just so you know, I love you! I love…”

In that exact moment it all passed revue in front of Glimmer's eyes. How much she appreciated Bow, he was funny, charming, smart, he … kept her in line when she got a bit too hot headed… all their chitchats, friendly jibes… the flirting, the… The flirting? Yes, the flirting. 

She loved him. Of course she did. She had known for some time, hadn’t she? And even if she would end herself, she could not just stand there and watch Bow getting shot by a criminal that didn’t even bother to learn his name before she killed him!

She heard Bow behind her, why was he still in the room?

"Glimmer...you...you love me? Love-love me?"

"YES I LOVE-LOVE YOU, NOW RUN YOU IDIOT BEFORE…"

Huntara grunted, she looked more angry than wounded, and with a loud roar she threw Glimmer to the side and managed to sit up. Glimmer desperately searched for any kind of weapon, and she found the mug. She threw it right in Huntaras face, and it broke against her nose. 

“OUCH! MOTHERF…” There was some coffee left, still warm. The hot beverage ran down Huntaras face, but it didn’t slow her down. Glimmer was still laying on the floor but Bow was nowhere to be seen. Good. At least he was safe. Hopefully. Huntara cursed a few times more, then she aimed her gun straight at Glimmer. Glimmer felt what can only be described as “when there’s nothing to do, there is nothing you can do that you will regret. So she kicked the table towards Huntara. It hit the hand holding the gun, causing her to shoot right into the kitchen door instead, hitting something metallic. She had one chance. One shot. Huntara seemed to be lost for a second. 

Glimmer remembered the last time she had played rough when she was a kid. One or two had DARED to mention she was a bit chubby, but until that day she hadn't bothered. But that day, as the guy had tripped, Glimmer had decided to throw herself onto him. He broke a rib and was out of breath for 15 minutes.

After that, Glimmer had been much more careful. But as Huntara lay, Glimmer remembered that day. And decided today was a great day to relive her childhood. 

And so Glimmer ran a few steps, then jumped.

As Glimmer landed, there was a “OUMPHAAAA” sound coming from Huntara followed by a loud “thump”. Her head had flown up at the impact and as it fell back it hit the floor with impressive force. And with a crack from the tiles. Huntara was out cold. 

Instantly Bow was there, checking her pulse. “She’s alive.”

Then he looked at Glimmer. “What the FU...FRIDGE were you thinking? This was even more insane than everything you have ever done! She would have killed you! She would…”

“She would have killed YOU, Bow! I just couldn’t let that happen! I… I… I love you, Bow.”

“I love you too Glimmer.”

“I don’t mean as a friend, even if you are my best friend, I love-love you. Really. And I have loved you so long, I just… What?”

“I  _ love-love you too.” _ Bow smiled at Glimmer, then he laid his arms around her and embraced her. As Glimmer leaned onto him, she felt something pressed against her back. She took a step back and noticed the rolling pin in his hand. He smiled awkwardly at her, she answered by kissing him on the mouth. 

And there they stood for a while until Bow broke the silence. "So…”

“So.”

“All we needed was to stand at gunpoint to admit it to each other.”

"Yeah. ...I don't want to think about how our wedding will be though."

"Wedding? Glimmer, I…"

In that moment, Grox entered the room, gun in hand. Bow and Glimmer clanged to each other and screamed. But behind her was Adora. 

“Don’t worry guys! Me and Miss Grox here have had a little conversation… She agrees to help the police by giving witness on Lashors business and in return we will not charge her for attempted murder! You… “ Then she took in the scene, especially the out-cold woman on the floor. “Huh. And I had such a nice speech prepared for Miss Huntara.”

  
  
  
  



	5. Bow's swell when end's well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With valuable input by Bagge.

Another period of contact with the police inevitably followed, although it was much more comfortable THIS time. But by the time they finally got back to Bow's house ("No way you're staying at a hotel! I have two spare bedrooms!") they were all so exhausted they fell asleep clothes still on. At Sunday breakfast they were all to exited talking about their weird Saturday (and the double excitement the confession of love gave them) and the rest of the day was designated for "some real hardcore BFS-time". That included eating their way around German Village. Bow knew which places were the coziest and Glimmer knew where they had the best take-away. 

"Look, I'm not saying the food tastes different when you're eating at home compared to at an actual establishment, I'm just saying that the ATMOSPHERE has an impact!"

"Okay, yeah, I hear what you are saying and sure, The Refectory is the Refectory, but hear me out! At a restaurant you get your food when the chef feels like it, you have to dress up nice and you have to look like you enjoy it! At home you get the food when you want it, you can be butt naked if you want and if it tastes like shit you can throw it away! PLUS you get to choose the background music yourself. "

"...It's like I don't even know you anymore!" Bow shook his head and looked away. Glimmer laughed.

"Come one Bow! Since when have I cared about eating at the most posh place?"

"I am not talking about a posh place, I am talking about a place with ATMOSPHERE!"

"There's a truck driver's diner down at the turnpike, They should have lots of that!"

"...Now you're doing this on purpose! Adora, what do YOU want?"

Adora smiled a big goofy smile. With maybe a tiny hint of mischief. "I don't care where we eat as long as I'm with you guys!"

Bow was silent. Finally he said "Adora. That was just evil."

Glimmer smirked."What do you expect of a lawyer?"

"Hey!"

"Be quiet, you know I am right! So, let's see where Foodora delivers from…"

"We are NOT doing that!"

"Bow! Are you seriously denying those poor brave souls that bikes through rain, storm and snow to bring us the utmost delicious treats their hard earned money just because you just have to feel 'atmosphere' when you're eating?"

"Glimmer, you should consider a career in law!" Glimmer smiled and gave Adora a high five. Bow rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage her! Think about me! I am supposed to live with her!"

A pause, Glimmer and Adora stared at Bow.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"NO. ...yes… Maybe?"

Glimmer threw her arms around Bow. "Of course I will move in with you!" She gave him a kiss, then another, then a third and then Adora stopped counting.

They ended up leaving the house for lunch and ordering something for dinner. As they walked down the street the discussion had moved on to what to actually eat. 

As the discussion evolved from sushi (An absolute NO from Glimmer) to Pizza, (Come on guys, we can't celebrate our glorious reunion with something as lazy as pizza!) from there to Pasta (booooooring) it ended in an animated prowl about which fast food chain that had the tastiest fries they finally found themselves outside Schmidt's Sausage hause.

Adora looked at her friends. Glimmer shrugged her shoulders and Bow gave the building a scrutinizing look. It did look like an old administrator building that someone put awnings on and hoped nobody would notice, but since no one of them was able to come up with a real complaint, they entered.

They left 90 minutes later.

"I had no idea they even made that many sausages! Darn…"

Glimmer burped. "Oups. Sorry."

"Nah. After two servings of knockwurst it's not surprising! And those pretzel… I’m full. Oh look! They sell fudge! We must go inside!"

"No way! I am not looking at food again for the next few hours!" Bow tried to be firm, but the combined puppy eyes from his friend and girlfriend was too much. It was another 45 minutes later when they exited the candy store with three large bags each.

"So, Adora. What do you want to do now?" Glimmer asked. 

"And NO MORE FOOD!" Bow added.

"Actually… Do you know a good book store?"

Glimmer facepalmed but Bow shone up. "IF I do! Come!" All the way to the bookstore, she complained about “nerds…” and “you’re lucky you both have cute butts…” which she didn’t stop doing until she caught a glimpse of a wine store as they turned a corner. A quick detour and a bottle of Riesling later, she was satisfied with the bookstore as their next pitstop.

“Hausfrau haven… Does this imply that all the german hausfraus are alcoholics who need wine and beer to survive their boring days cleaning up the hüttes?”

“Now you are being prejudiced!”

“I don’t think GERMANS have the right to complain about that!”

“...That is slightly racist and a bit true at the same time…”

The Book Loft bookstore on third street was a lovely place where they almost lost Bow. Glimmer had demonstratively her headphones in and spent about five minutes in the store. She found her refuge in the flower filled courtyard, listening to Taylor Swift. She was joined by an empty handed Adora after almost an hour. “You were in there for an hour and you bought nothing?” Adora smiled.

“Of course I did! But they have home delivery and when I crossed the 27 kg line I decided I didn’t want to carry it on the bus.” Glimmer stared at her friend. “Never change, Adora. Never change.” 

After another hour they both got tired and went inside to search for Bow. He was in an animated discussion with the cashier, a very enthusiastic woman with the longest purple hair Adora had seen and a rather cute kawaii face-mask that she removed every time she got excited. The discussion was something about AI and robots and the advantages and disadvantages of it.

“...not like I can’t say it’s fascinating, but really, a wheelchair with an AI inside? What exactly would it do?”

Before she could reply, a tall, pale man appeared behind her. Adora felt that he reminded her of someone but wasn't sure who. And it wasn't that important either.

“Well, for example," the man said," it helps remind her to eat when she gets too excited about something and forget to take her break. Entrapta, come now. It’s Tea-time.” He leaned down and gave the woman a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, but protested. 

“But this is so EXCITING! I haven’t been able to have an intelligent discussion about this since… since… Just a second…” She produced a notebook and searched through it. “...Since May 2018! Just five more minutes… please? I let you play with my hair tonight if you do.” 

Now it was the pale man's turn to blush, but his voice was firm when he replied. “Nice try, but I think the customers would like their friend back. Emily, take Entrapta to the staff area. STRAIGHT TO it.” A few bleeps and squeez later (That sounded awfully much like R2-D2) the Entrapta woman began to move backwards. As she passed by the desk they saw that she sat in the most high-tech wheelchair they had ever seen. The woman made a “call me” sign to bow. The pale man helped Bow check out his books (a bare 4.7 kg.) and wished them a pleasant day. After this, Bow agreed with Glimmer that they should go home, but Adora had googled up something she needed to see. The Stuart Little Household, a mock up door the size of a mouse on a street corner not far from the store. She had taken so many pictures and made so many mental notes to bring Finn to see it that even the passing tourist started to look weirdly at her, but finally, around 6.30, they were home and had time to do what they were supposed to do all along. 

To sit down and eat Razz's pie.

(Yes, it was indeed a pie in the package. Blue- and raspberry vanilla pie. Razz had overdone herself)

"MmmHMMmm. I have mished dhis." Glimmer was on her third piece, Bow on his second. 

"Mee too. I can’t say I want to move back but I definitely need to visit Etheria again. Regularly, as long as Razz makes pie."

"WE need to visit" Glimmer corrected him. "Also, If your only reason is to have some of Razz's pie, I think Adora would be angry, right Adora? ...Adora?"

Adora was only on her first piece, very unusual for her. Pie went down her throat like water on a hot day. But she was just content and happy, plain and simple. So happy that she wanted to exist in this moment for as long as she could. This weekend had been… not what she had expected, but really, how could anyone? She had had a great time with her friends, they had had a great adventure, given tons of people their wallets back, found evidence to put a long time wanted person in jail, but above all, her friends had FINALLY managed to tell each other how they felt (and even if the biggest reason for the confession being mortal danger she did feel like she played a small part. She felt pride, something she hadn't for a long time.) So forgive her if it took awhile for her to stop being all smiles and rainbows! 

It did indeed take a full minute before she noticed that Glimmer was talking to her, waving a hand in her face.

"Hello? Earth to Adora?"

"Uh? What?"

"I said 'we would like to visit you as well, we're not only there for the pie."

"Oh! Oh yes. I would like that. I would like that very much." She smiled at her friends. "I would like to visit you too. More often I mean. And maybe I can bring Finn? If you don't mind?"

"Cnot a psromblem" Bow replied, mouth full of pie. "They need a good and responsible role model who can teach them about art and history and the story of our people and… stuff."

Adora and Glimmer laughed. Glimmer put her hand on his. "You are such a sweetie. I wish I would have realized this earlier."

"Heh, it's not like I was any better. I mean, how many hints did I need to get it?"

"Just one. To get it. All the other 4965 hints you never got."

"...Did you actually count them?"

"No, I rounded it up." Glimmer smiled and gave her third piece another whipped cream topping from the spray can.

Adora had protested first as Glimmer produced the can but Glimmer argued "Everything gets better with whipped cream. Everything!" 

At the last word, she gave Bow a knowing look.

Glimmer opened her mouth to say something, probably rude, when Adoras phone rang. She took it out and looked at the caller.

Maramom.

Adora denied the call with a small grin.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Bow asked.

"No" she replied. "I am not going to ruin this evening with hearing mom being smug about this. She has not deserved that." When Bow gave her a look she continued "I WILL thank her, properly. But waiting won't hurt her. That's what she always told me when I was little anyway."

"How are your mums btw?" Glimmer asked. "Both still alive and well back in Etheria?"

"MORE than alive! Mom could probably still work extra at the station if she wanted and Light Mom rebuilt her gaming station for the fourth time last month. She's such a nerd."

Adora smiled. "Takes one to know.one" Glimmer replied. Adora gave her the raspberry. She was just about to reply when Bow, who had been silent in thought for a while suddenly shot up and shouted "ETHERIA! DANG IT ADORA IT'S 8 P.M.! You missed the bus!"

"Nah. I checked. There is a later departure, I have plenty of time."

"Oh. But…" Bow produced his cell and started to browse the timetable. "Hey! That one takes all night! You won't be in Etheria until morning! That… I can't let you do that!!"

"No problem," Glimmer patted his arm. "She can stay here until tomorrow." Adora smiled at her friends and shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, guys. But I really need to get back. I have work in the morning."

"You poor thing! But… Then you have to ride all night! Let me at least buy you a plane ticket."

But Adora was persistent, and a few hours later she was on the bus back to Etheria. Even as she sunk down in the uncomfortable seat she sighed happily to herself. Sure the ride would be awful. But she had her reasons to go, she finally knew what she had to do. She hadn't used quite the correct words to Glimmer and Bow. She didn't exactly have work in the morning, she just had something to do.

And with a content smile, she faded off to sleep as the bus sped through the night.

6.35 a.m. She was back in Etheria. She was a bit off, but she was still on a high after the weekend. She confidently walked into a coffee shop for a simple breakfast before it was time for the first big thing of the day. Not the biggest, but probably the messiest. She arrived at her workplace at 7.33. No one was there, so she sat down to wait. She took up her phone and sent a few messages. Then her phone rang.  _ “Adora! You’re up STILL?” _

“I have… things to do. Then I will go straight home to sleep, I promise!”

_ “Somehow I don’t believe you. I… No, that’s alright, Bow.” _

“Bow? Did you stay the night, you naughty girl?”

_ “...Ha ha. Laugh it up, but we’re both adults and I always bring contraceptives. Besides, we are almost married anyway so… Eyes straight ahead Bow! Don’t give me that look!” _

Adora smiled. “Oh, now that I have you on the phone...can you do me a favour?”

They talked for another minute when she noticed Miss Weaver arriving. Adora took a deep breath and followed her straight into her office. Miss Weaver had just sat down and waited for her computer to boot up when Adora entered. She looked at her, she didn't smile but she acknowledged her presence with a small nod.

"Ah. Miss Grayskull. You are early. Good. I need you to…"

Adora stood right in front of Miss Weaver, towering over her desk. "No."

"I'm sorry?" For once, Ms. Weaver was more surprised than cold. Adora looked her straight in the eyes and spoke, just like if she was doing a concluding speech. Which she did, in a way.

"No. You don't need me to do anything. Because from today, I quit."

Miss Weaver stared at her for a few seconds and then she spoke, voice slightly off.

"Sorry, I think I misheard, you can not possibly have said..." But Adora interrupted her again. Oooh this is so exciting! SHE was the one interrupting Miss Weaver! But she kept her voice steady.

"No, you didn't. I am quitting my job here at Prime, Weaver and Prime, with imminent execution. I will clean my desk and I will be out of here before ten."

Miss Weaver stood up instantly, she was quite the impressive sight as she towered over Adora.

"Insolent woman! We have given you a chance, an opportunity, a career! When no one took you in, we saw potential. When no one was there for you, we were. And THIS Is how you repay us?"

Miss Weaver's eyes were dark and intense, but Adora had seen them before and this time she wasn't afraid. Someone who had chased after a burglar and survived almost-murder couldn’t be.

"You gave me a chance, that is true. And for that I will always be grateful. But this is  _ not _ a career. You're charging shameless money from third class clients because they are desperate and stupid enough to hire us. And then you ask us to win the cases. Win! I have defended a burglar who got stuck in a window and almost starved to death because the family he tried to steal from was on holiday. And I managed to make THEM to pay for his hospital treatment. It takes skill to do that, but I am  _ not _ proud of that achievement. I used to be, because I didn't understand. But I do now. I am a _ good _ lawyer. A  _ heck of a good _ lawyer. And it's time for me to work on some fudging good cases."

"Oh you think you're so clever! I will show you, you ungrateful WI…" It was apparently time for the killing strike.

"Perhaps you should reconsider your choice of words, Miss Weaver." Adora produced her phone from her pocket. "Glimmer? You still there?"

_ "We're both here, Adora. We heard everything. " _

"Thank you. As you can see, I have witnesses. What you said might very well be seen as verbal abuse. Shall we say 'see you in court…' or will you just accept my resignation and let me walk away? You ought to know, but perhaps you want me to prove exactly HOW good a lawyer I am, Miss Weaver? "

Miss Weaver stood still for a few minutes, glaring at Adora. Finally she sat down. 

"Go then. But don't you for a second think you will be welcome back here when you fail!"

"Don't worry, I know I won't be. Good day, Miss Weaver. Tell mr Prime that I am sorry I missed him. If he should find it possible to actually visit the firm once in a while."

Adora left the office before Miss Weaver would find the strength to stop her again. She cleaned her desk and left.

As she left her office with the desk clerk promising to send her stuff to her home she took adeep breath. Yeah, this felt GOOD. But she wasn’t out of the fire yet, two things more before she was done. AS she walked down the pavement in her own thought, she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning around, she saw GLimmer on the pavement and Bow in the drivers seat of an Oldsmobile. 

“So… Straight home after this, you said? YOu live in the opposite direction…” She tried to look stern, but then her face broke up in a huge smile.

"I KNEW you could do it! Go She-ra! It's CELEBRATION TIME!"

"Glimmer. No. Well, okay, yes. But not now. I am not done. One down, two more to go. Then we can celebrate."

"Oh? Where to go next? Get in the car, we will take you there."

“We are… NOW WAIT A SECOND! How did you guys get here?!”

“ROAD TRIP!” Glimmer exclaimed as Adora dat down in the backseat. Adora gave her a confused look, but Bow shook his head. “She sure wanted to. But I managed to convince her to take an early flight. We arrived at the airport just some 20 minutes before you called. This car is a rental. Also, we bought snacks. So, where to?” Adora told them.

The firm Bhagavan and Bhagavan was located downtown. The office was a bit smaller than her previous employers, and the two names in the firm seemed to be the only employees save for a young secretary and maybe a janitor? At least a man with a bandana and a very well-kept moustache ran by in the distance. Adora had no idea if they hired, she had heard about the firm, even met them in court a few times. This was a long shot, but she was confident.

The original Mrs. Bhagavan, Netossa, was the one who interviewed her.

"This is most extraordinary, Miss Greyskull. We don’t really need another employee right now, and even if I need to double check with my partner, I think she will agree. At the same time,” she added, as Adora felt her mood sink behind her fake smile, “I must say, your resume is very impressive. As you may remember, we have met in court a few times.”

“I do remember. I won all three times.”

“You did indeed. And it was four times, although that day it was Spinny that took you on. She said you had some serious spunk, and trust me, she is tough to impress. You are good. And that means something, coming from me, trust me.”

"Thank you, Mrs Bhagavan."

"To be honest… We need someone like you. You are a pike, a sword. Had we had someone like you that day… the result would have been different. Spinny said she almost offered you a job on the spot, hadn’t it been for two things. One, it would look bad to offer the one who just beat you a job. And two…” She leaned forward. “You do realize that we have a slightly different clientele? We try to represent the little people, and the HONEST little people. Your latest case… the polygamist and frauder? Save for his income, he is NOT the kind of client we want to represent.”

Adora nodded. "I understand, but I have been looking for an opportunity to change the clientele I work with. I want to try to at least improve some of the world around me. I heard of your firm before we met in court. Even if I apologize that I was on the other side, I don't apologize for the work and effort I put down. Also, I agree with you. You didn’t stand a chance there. You can tell, I will be very useful to you. I am a sword. And you need one."

Mrs Bhagavan leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful expression. "You do indeed talk the talk, ms. Greyskull. But you do indeed walk the walk, I can't argue with that. We do need you, and I believe you are honest with me.” She was silent again. “Alright, I am convinced. But I am not going to present you with a contract yet, there is another issue… the payment. You see… we can't pay you as much as you're used to. You will start with a salary of… “ and she mentioned a number. Adora had to bite her lip not to scream. The number was much larger than the one she had at Hordak, Weaver and Hordak. Four digits, instead of three.

_ Well, dagnabit! Glimmer was right. They were screwing me over. _

Loudly she said "I was prepared that there would be a difference in payment, but I must assure you that I have no problem with the salary you mentioned. I do have one wish."

"Yes?"

"I want every third Saturday off. I have shared custody and I need to be there for my kid."

The woman in front of her sighed in relief. “And there you sold yourself to Spinny as well. Miss Greyskull, welcome to Bhagavan and Bhagavan! I will need a few days to clear out the spare closet for you to have an office, but come by Wednesday and we will have the papers ready. Nice scarf by the way!”

Adora was out on the street minutes later, once again greeted by her friends in the car.

“How did it go? I swear, Netossa can be so stubborn at times. Do you want me to call dad? She’s a friend of his and I think he can pull some strings if…”

“Glimmer! First, I don’t want your dad to pull strings! Second, it isn’t necessary, I got a job. I will start wednesday!”

“AWESOME! Now it’s time to celebrate! The pie is...oups…”

Adora shook her head and smiled. “So, she called you then.”

“In my defense, I told her exactly what I thought of her! And…”

“And she just said ‘It was for my own good’ and shut you down? Yeah, that’s Maramum. She’s a force.”

“Yeah, I kinda see where you get it from…”

“BUT!” Bow spoke up, “She invited us for lunch. And Pie. Razz had a hunch yesterday apparently. Now let’s go!”

Again, Adora shook her head. “YOu guys go there. I will come by later. But you will have plenty of time to catch up. And Light mom probably wants to challenge you in Counterstrike anyway. You won’t be bored.”

“Okay, but… what are you going to do?”

Adora sighed. “Something I have wanted to do for a long time. I had three things to do today. This one is the hardest.”

* * *

She made them to let her off a few blocks from the house. She didn’t need a flashy entrance. She paused five times on the brickway up to the door, but finally she rang the bell. Catra opened the door instantly. Her hair was a bit longer today, and the T-shirt and yogapants was changed to a tank top and jeans. Still no socks. She also had a few hints of make-up. She stared at Adora.

"What. Are you. doing here?"

"Hi Catra. I mean Catherine!" She added quickly before Catra could say anything.

"Screw you, Adora. I asked you a question. What are you doing here? Finn is in school, and you know what the judge said. You can't…"

"I love you." Catra stared at her again, more dumbfounded this time.

"Whu?"

"I love you. I never stopped. Not even during the divorce and the court hearings.”

There was a moment of silence. Then she continued, “So, why now, you may ask? I….”

She sighed, and looked Catra straight in the eyes. “I have decided to stop lying to myself. I was angry with you. I was so annoyed with you and yes, I know I agreed to the divorce. Because I was so goddamn tired of you. I felt you didn’t understand why I was... “ She paused again. “And I obviously didn’t understand what you wanted to say either. So yeah, I was tired. Annoyed. Selfish. But I never hated you. And I never stopped loving you. I miss you." Catra stared at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and leaned at the door post. Adora repeated. "I miss you.” Quickly she added, “ I don't expect you to take me back. I understand, if… no, no if. You are angry with me. Disappointed. That's…. fine. I was behaving like a jerk and I tried to get full custody. If you hate me, if you don't want to forgive me… That's okay. But I have to be honest with myself and you. I love you. And I am not going to lie about this anymore."

Catra stared at Adora still. Finally she facepalmed. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah. I know."

"....If you think this is the moment where I will just step aside, invite you in, tell you I still am longing for you and cry myself to sleep on long dark nights in fall, you’re wrong!"

"That’s… fairly detailed."

"I was out of work a month last year. A lot of Hallmark.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“So… I better leave.”

“I didn’t say that. I just said that I wasn’t going to let you in. Care for a walk? I try to be out a few hours a day.”

“Yeah, sure.”

A pair of sneakers, a neckpiece and a jacket later, the two exes was walking through a small forest next to Catra’s neighbourhood. They were mostly silent, save for one or two questions and answers.

“So, where do you work now?”

“Desk clerk at the Holiday inn. Irregular times, but I can bring Finn. They usually bring a few friends and use the pool.”

“Okay.”

Pause.

“Still working for miss Shadow bitch I guess.”

“I actually switched. Another firm downtown.”

“Really? Damn. Good for you.”

"Yeah. "

Pause.

“I also asked to get every third Saturday off. So I could spend time with Finn.”

“They really miss you, you know. They always look so damn sad when you screw up your weekends.”

“I don’t…” Adora stopped herself. “Yeah. I know.”

Silence.

“...I try to comfort them, you know. Tell them you do love them and that it ain’t their fault.”

“...You do?”

“I may be a bitch, Adora, but I am not going to turn our kid against you just to hurt you. Perhaps YOU deserve that. But they definitely haven’t.”

“What did we do to deserve such a good kid?”

“I fingered the midwife. What did YOU do?”

Adora couldn’t help herself, she bursted out laughing. Catra smirked, and soon she laughed too. They stopped next to a small lake. A few swans and ducks were swimming, but the surface was mostly calm.

“So.”

Pause.

“So.”

Pause.

“Perhaps we should go back. Finn… and your work.”

“School isn’t out yet. And my shift start at six.”

“So… you want to hang out a bit longer?”

“Well… there’s nothing good on TV anyway. It’s not like I like you or anything.”

Adora had no idea where she was, so she took up her phone to check the map. She had a few messages she ignored, but as she located herself on the map she realized she was just a mile away from her parents house.

“You know, we are not far away from my folks house.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You know?”

“We WERE married, Adora.”

“...Yeah. Just...Didn’t think you…”

“Look, you are the one without a sense of direction! Without Google maps you’d be DEAD. I on the other hand...I always know where I am. I have even walked past it a few times.”

Adora was silent. She weighed her options against each other. She could ask… and she could just be happy with this first small step towards…

“Are you coming or not?”

“...Where?”

“Your moms’s house.”

“...What?”

Catra humpfed and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Adora. I KNOW you. You want to ask me to come by the house and feed me pie. So let’s go. I’m starving.”

She started to walk, Adora had to rush to catch up.

“You do realise she will call you Catra, right?”

“She can call me Catra.”

“Okay.” pause. " Can I call you Catra?”

“Try, and see if I complain.” She smirked, then she started to run. “Last to your mums’s house gets to do the dishes!”

“HEY!” But she soon sat off after her ex.

She only managed to catch up with Catra once before they reached the house. She wasn’t sure, but damn it… Wasn’t Catra...purring?

* * *

Later that day, when Finn got home, they found their mom preparing for work. That surprised them, as she wasn’t to start working for a few hours yet.

“Yeah, I know kiddo. They called and I agreed. A few hours extra, paid overtime. That will pay for the pizza next weekend. But I got you a sitter.”

“Oh? Who?”

Adora entered from the living room. “Hi Finn!”

There were no words needed. Just endless hugs.

  
  


(In the end, it turned out that Finn had three babysitters. Glimmer and Bow insisted on coming along as well. They had a very wild night, that started with a squirrel stealing Glimmers sandwich and then they all had to… But that is a story for another day.)

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anand done. What do you think? I can honestly say this has been a ride, I wasn't completely sure where the story would lead and where it would end. I just knew the start. 
> 
> Well, thank you for reading, please leave a comment, kudos, chocolate or just pure love. See you when you least expect it.


End file.
